New Night
by abstractXromance
Summary: Bella leaves Forks to start a new life in college at Dartmouth, but certain aspects of Forks refuse to leave her be. There will be no Jacob/Bella in this story. NONE. EdwardBella, JasperAlice Rated T for suggestive scenes.
1. Beginnings

So, here is my version of _Twilight_. I set it with Bella in college so that she would have more freedom Also, there will be absolutely no Jacob and Bella action. He will be in the story as a friend. And that's where their relationship will stay. I cannot stand Bella and Jacob together. It makes my blood boil as much as Sora and Kairi together from Kingdom Hearts. Oh, and Jacob is now Bella's age. Deal with it. So, with all that being said, I hope you enjoy!

..._New Night_...

Chapter One: Beginnings

"Life is about change, Isabella Swan."

I shuddered. Charlie, my father, reserved my full name for special occasions, usually when I was being difficult. This time is was supposed to be for encouragement, even though I felt none. The truck pulled up to a walkway. The walkway lead to a dorm. The dorm would be my new home for four years.

"I know," I groaned as I opened the door. I got out of the truck and looked back into the car. "I just don't remember my reasoning behind going to Dartmouth."

"It's a good school, Bella," Charlie reminded me with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," I groaned as I pulled my last two bags out of the truck. "So, I guess this is it?"

"Yep," Charlie nodded and put the truck into drive. "Be good, Bella."

"Always am." I was good a good kid. I had never done anything that would make my parents think any less of me. I got good grades, was in a few clubs and never had a boyfriend. The last of my accomplishments being more my own fault than anyone else's. I was different than my friends back in Forks, Washington.

Being from Arizona, one would think I would be tan, tall and beautiful. But no, I was short, pale and average. My rugged brown hair always was in disarray and I didn't have the best fashion sense. When I moved to Forks to live with my father, I thought ignorantly that I would fit in. Of course I hadn't. I spent my last two years of high school alone or with people whom I shared little common interests with.

I smiled to show Charlie I was okay and waved as the truck disappeared down the road.

Once the truck was out of sight, I let my shoulders fall and sighed my way up to my dorm. No need to let Charlie know just how unexcited I was about college. I had requested a single. I didn't feel like meeting new people. It never really worked out for me anyway. The people I met only pretended to be my friends.

I rearranged my room a few times. Pushing dressers against walls and moving my desk one hundred different times. The room was about half the size of my bedroom back in Forks. Lucky for me, I had a small wardrobe and an even smaller amount of possessions. After arranging all my books on the correct shelves, I noticed the sun was setting. I heard my stomach growl but decided it wasn't worth it to try to venture to the dinning hall. I'd wait till after my morning class to do so.

Instead, I pulled a book off the shelf. _Pride and Prejudice._ I had read the book more times than I could count and knew every word to BBC's six-hour movie, but still, I found myself lost in Jane Austin's words yet again. I guess a psychoanalyst would say I frequently returned to the book because it's unchanging. They could then look at my life and see how I didn't adapt to change well. And they would be correct. I didn't react to change the same way as most adolescents and I re-read books to form a staple in my life, something I could always go back to.

Regardless of my own self-evaluation, I continued reading the book. It was comforting knowing there was a happy ending waiting for me in a few hundred pages. I opened the only window in my room and curled in a ball on my bed. The words filled my mind until I was asleep.

I didn't dream that night. I woke to the sound of my alarm on my cell phone going off. Seven in the morning. Perfect. I wasn't exactly looking forward to my first class. Math was never my strong suite and I was positive algebra for calculus wouldn't be any different.

As I took my shower in my own bathroom, which cost me about an extra two thousand or so dollars a semester, I tried not to think too much about my past two years, but of course I failed miserably.

I had one friend in Forks. Her name was Angela. We hung out on occasion with some other girls from our grade. I don't think they liked me much, in retrospect. As for boyfriends, there were none. A few boys expressed interest in me the first couple months of my stay in Forks, but for one reason or another, I wasn't interested in any of them.

No one caught my eye. No one took my breath away. Ever since I was a little girl I decided I wouldn't settle for second best. I wouldn't just date someone to have a boyfriend. I wanted the love I read about in books and saw on movies. That's probably why I never had a boyfriend.

That, and the only boy I feel for was a recluse.

In Forks there was a family who lived outside town. A doctor, his wife and five adopted children. The kids were my age, three were a year older, but none of them went to Forks High School. They were home schooled.

I had worked at a sporting goods store. One weekend, a family I had never seen came into the store. Mike, a guy I worked with, filled me in. They were the Cullens and Hales. I watched them walked fluidly around the small store, collecting tents, flashlights and other camping needs while Mike pointed out and named everyone.

The two eldest were the parents. Esme Cullen was a stay at home mom and Carlisle Cullen was a surgeon at the hospital. Mike pointed to two blonds, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. He explained that they were Esme's niece and nephew. Twins. I gasped as Rosalie turned around. She looked like a runway model. Her golden blond hair framed her pale face perfectly.

Then Mike turned my attention to the other Cullens. They were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle oveer the years. A tiny girl about my age was dancing around the store. Her brown hair shot up in all directions. She turned and smiled at me. Her name was Alice. Close behind her loomed a tall muscular figure, Emmett. He dashed across the store to wrap his arms around Rosalie's waist. It was then that Mike informed me that Rosalie was with Emmett and Alice was with Jasper.

Before I could try to comprehend what Mike had told me, the door to the store opened. A breeze blew my hair across my face, I moved it out of the way and looked up to see him. He was tall, but not as tall as Emmett. He was pale, but not pasty. His features were perfectly symmetrical. His reddish brown hair was in an organized mess. Then I saw his eyes. They were a dark chocolate color, but still so vivid. The fluorescent lighting made them glow.

Then he looked at me. His chocolate eyes grew dark. I could see the corner of his mouth turn up. Intensity burned through his body. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes for what I thought was only a second, and he was gone. Thus ended my first sighting of Edward Cullen.

"Ugh!" I groaned when I realized the hot water had turned to ice. Note to self: warm water doesn't last more than twenty minutes. I quickly turned off the shower and got dressed. I glanced at the clock. Perfect. Only fifteen minutes until class. No breakfast for me. I grabbed a granola bar took off across campus.

Math was just as hellish as I thought. Of course I had the only professor on campus who had a lesson and homework on the first day of class. When I went outside, the sun had turned to overcast. How very Forks-like of New Hampshire. The clouds just loved to follow me wherever I went.

As I made my way to the dinning hall I glanced down at the syllabus he had handed out. Homework every day from now until December. I shoved the paper back into my bag.

"Hey!" a voice called from behind me.

I turned to see a boy who looked too young to be in college. He had long and straight black hair that matched his tan skin. "Hello?" I wondered why this boy was talking to me.

"Saw you come out of Long's class," he extended a hand to me. "Name's Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan," I took the hand and shook it. "Yeah, his syllabus looks like it might murder me."

Jacob laughed a low husky laugh. "My sister had him last year. If I were you, I'd get out while you still can. I think there's another section that meets in the evenings."

"Really? I'd rather be up at night than eight a.m." he continued laughing as we approached the dinning hall. My new friend opened the door for me and I smiled back. I took a tray and started piling it with food. "Not to sound rude, but aren't you a little young for college?"

"Actually, I am," Jacob grabbed three apples and placed them on his tray. "Post-secondary. I'm a senior in high school. It was hell trying to get into Dartmouth without even graduating high school yet."

"Gotcha," I took a grilled cheese and decided I better quit before I had my weight in food on my tray. Jacob led me over to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. I immediately started inhaling my lunch.

"So, Bella," Jacob took a rather big bite of his hamburger, "what's your major?"

"Um..," I chewed on my tasty sandwich. "Undecided for now. I'm thinking about English." Oh how I hated that question. All summer Charlie had bothered me about choosing a major.

"Yeah, at least you have an idea," Jacob shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth. "I've got nothing."

"You still have time," I reminded him. "You'll think of something." I continued to eat my lunch in an acceptable silence.

I looked around the dinning hall. People watching was always a good time for me. All around me people my age held conversations and laughed. Here I was with a boy I had just met, unable to think of any small talk. And again no one caught my eye. I sighed and turned my eyes to CNN and drifted back to Forks.

After that day at the sporting goods store, I used all my energy on located the Cullens and Hales. Well, more like locating Edward. I wanted to figure out why he ran from me. His actions made no sense. I didn't even get to say "hello." It was hard to find someone who appeared to never come out of the house. Lucky for me, I fell down the stairs on the right day.

Charlie rushed me to the hospital, even though I knew It was only a sprained ankle. After an excruciatingly long wait in the emergency room, they probably knew it was a sprain as well, I finally got a room and X-rays. My doctor entered the room and I couldn't help but gasp. Carlisle Cullen. I tried to remain calm and not start a game of twenty questions, but when he apologized for Edward's actions at the store, I couldn't help but ask him why his son had reacted so. He responded with a chuckle and a, "Why don't you ask him that yourself?"

And in walked Edward. He didn't walk more than a step inside the door. His face wasn't in a scowl like the last time I'd seen him, instead he was sort of _smiling._ The way his now honey brown eyes sparkled in the light took my breath away.

"What did you want, Carlisle? I was about to go find Esme and go home." Edward's words cut through the silence. His voice was fluid and sounded like velvet against my ear drums.

"Apologize to Bella here for running off," Carlisle said. I could tell his words were a demand, but they sounded too kind. "It's not her fault she's oblivious."

Edward took two cautious steps forward so that his entire body was in full view. He leaned slightly over the bed I was resting on. "I'm sorry if I offended you," he said with sincere eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"'s okay," I somehow managed to say. He nodded , smiled and turned away. That was the second and last time I saw Edward Cullen. Not that I didn't try to see him; he was just unable to be found.

"Earth to Bell. Are you in there?" Jacob was waving his hands in my face. Once he could see I was back to myself he continued speaking. "I have to go to class. Want to get lunch tomorrow, same time?"

"Sounds good," I offered a small smile as I waved good bye to my first potential college friend. And of course he was still in high school. Go figure. I was then alone in the dinning hall. I sighed and took another bite of my grilled cheese.

Then I looked up. Someone had caught my attention. His disheveled reddish brown hair, pale skin, tale figure. I squinted as he took a seat in the back of the hall. It couldn't be. I continued to strain my eyes until he looked up. His topaz eyes locked with mine. My eyes widened before I looked back down at my now empty tray.

Edward Cullen goes to my school, I thought. Perfect. The one guy in this world I was attracted to, and the one guy in the world that I could never have, went to my college.

I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I had to see him one more time. I looked up from my tray to catch one last glimpse of him. He sat, unmoving, next to Alice. My eyes moved from his chest to his face and stopped at his eyes. It was just then that he turned his head slightly to meet my gaze. I gulped, grabbed my tray and walked quickly out of the dinning hall, cursing myself mentally. I didn't want to give him the chance to storm out this time.

I looked at my feet the whole way to my dorm. I was moving faster than I usually did and was confident I would fall flat on my face if I didn't pay close attention to my movements. Once I was safely inside my room I collapsed on my bed.

Edward Culllen. Here. At Dartmouth. For four years. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding on to. I would now have the opportunity to see him every day. To see him run away from me every day, that is. I sighed and grabbed my laptop.

Once it turned on, I quickly switched math classes due to Jacob's suggestion. Seven thirty at night sounded way more appealing than eight in the morning anyway. After the simple task was completed, I closed the laptop and curled in a ball.

My next class started at five, six hours from now. And since I had no hope for social interaction, I closed my eyes. My last class wouldn't be over till nine, why not take a six-hour coma?

As I entered the stages before sleep, only one thing was really on my mind. My motor functions and thoughts started to slip away, but I still could see Edward. His honey eyes. Perfect skin. Dazzling smile. I couldn't be sure, but I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Second Meeting

Surprise! Update! Finally! Summer break is eating me. I went to visit some FF friends in Connecticut and have been working non-stop. But here is the next chapter. I swear I will update soon. BTW, I introduced a new random character so Bella would have some sort of college friends. I hope you don't mind. XP

_New Night_

_Chapter 2: Second Meeting_

My eyes opened at 4:30 p.m. Who knew I could sleep for five-and-a-half hours straight?

I stretched and considered skipping the first day of College English 2, but decided that would be a bad plan. I blinked a few times before I finally rose from my bed. I decided I would skip dinner for a much needed 15-minute bout on the Internet. My mother, Renee, had most likely emailed me wondering why I hadn't emailed her back.

My laptop powered on and I typed in into the address bar. Sure enough, there sat two emails from my mother. After I quickly responded with a few generic "College is fun. I'm meeting new friends," I decided it was time to check a few social-networking sites, not that I actually had a social life or anything.

I logged in to Facebook. My whole 34 friends hadn't left me wall posts or messages. Big shocker there. I sighed. Just as I was about to close the window and go to class, I noticed a green notification on the upper-right hand corner. Two new friend requests? I clicked the link eagerly. The first was Jacob. Not a real surprise. I quickly clicked accept. The next request made me skip a heartbeat.

Edward Cullen.

At first, I was filled with rage. The boy who had ignored me all throughout my stay in Forks was now trying to be my friend? For a microsecond I considered clicking ignore, but then my hormones kicked in. This was Edward. Beautiful, amazing, mysterious Edward. Even if he was just inviting everyone he remotely knew to be his friend, at least I could read his profile and stare at his picture whenever I wanted.

I clicked accept and was about to indulge in a few minutes of oogling, but I instead glanced at the clock. 4:45. I groaned and grabbed my bag and a hoodie. I didn't know how cold it got here on a late-August night, but if it was anything like Forks, I would need something warmer.

The walk only took five minutes. Luckily, I wasn't the first one in the class. Soon, the professor entered the room and handed out a stack of papers. His syllabus wasn't as intense as it could have been, but I still had a ton of work that needed to be done in fifteen short weeks. I groaned a little and listened to m professor drone on about papers and essay tests.

Somehow, I managed to zone out for an hour and forty-five minutes and came back to planet earth as my classmates were exiting the room. I made a mental note and promised myself to get my attention span back from wherever it was hiding. I shoved my packet of paper in to my bag and traveled back across campus to the math building. I made another mental note to look up bus schedules.

I somehow managed to trip on my shoelace just as I entered the familiar room from this morning. I thought I was going to fall, but only moved a few inches before something strong placed me back on my feet and placed my books into my hands.

"You should take dance classes. I hear they help with balance."

That voice. It couldn't be.

I looked up from the ground and froze. Honey eyes gazed in to my own. My jaw fell, leaving my mouth open to gape, but I didn't care. I had zero control over my body.

"Are you okay, Bella? You seem to be staring quite blankly at something," Edward said. His hand moved off of my waist. I immediately missed its chilling presence.

I shook my head. Must speak, I told myself. "I'm fine," I finally said. "Just confused why I'm not in a pile on the ground, that's all." At least I was forming sentences this time around.

"I have great reflexes," Edward chuckled. "I saw you walk by through the window and moved to the door. Given your track record, I wanted to make sure you didn't fall and make a mess of yourself."

I huffed and took the closest seat to where I stood. "I can take care of myself," I protested, knowing that wasn't the truth. Besides ending up in the hospital from a sprained ankle, I had also burned myself on the stove, fallen down four individual flights of stairs, sprained my wrist and walked into numerous doors and people in the last year alone.

"You and I both know that you couldn't pass the walking portion of a sobriety test even if you hadn't had a stitch of alcohol," Edward rolled his eyes and took the seat next to mine.

"Even if that happened to be true, why would you of all people need to watch over me. Don't you have better things to do?" I spouted off, not knowing where this side of me was coming from. I should be praising the Lord for Edward's presence and yet a part of me questioned it. I couldn't believe that this boy who had ran from me before, who I knew virtually nothing about, would want to talk to me, let alone look out for my well-being.

"Keeping young women out of body casts should be everyone's concern," he answered. Edward turned to looked at me. His lips formed a smile. The smiled burned in to my heart. It should be illegal to look like that while smiling.

"Whatever," was my oh so articulate response. I crossed my arms on my chest and looked forward. Why did he have to be so impossible? And gorgeous? And possibly the most amazing person on this hemisphere? "And just why did you decide to come to this college? Do you enjoy mocking me?" I knew he wasn't here for me. Why would he be? Why did I have to always think about him? Why was I asking myself so many questions?

"Bella, if you wouldn't mind, could you save your ridiculous questions for after class? I do not mind answering them, but I would like to get my tuitions-worth of class."

I blinked. All the seats surrounding Edward and me were filled with students. The professor was already passing out papers and here I was, staring at Edward. "Fine," I sighed and turned to face the front of the room. Now, not that I had much of an attention span to begin with, but what little I did have was lost on the boy sitting next to me.

The class began slowly. I read over my homework schedule. It didn't seem too gruesome. I smiled at that. The professor, Max as he wanted us to call him, was putting a few notes on the bored. He promised it would be a short session. Even so, the classroom was getting stuffy. Max asked some girl to open the window. The breeze felt nice against my face. The wind played with my hair and brushed it over my shoulder.

The action was small, but the corner of my eye still caught it. Edward off to my left stirred. He moved to the left, all the way to the left. I decided if he moved any more he would fall off the chair. I tried not to stare and glanced back to my notes. I wrote a few more from the board and then decided it would be okay to spare another look. This time my eyes fell lower to his hands. Edward's grasp on his desk was quite impressive. I wondered if he would leave a mark on the innocent piece of wood. My eyes moved upward and locked with his. For a moment, I lost myself in seas of topaz.

But wait, he was looking at me? I quickly turned to face the dry erase board and slumped in my chair. He had noticed my staring. I would never be able to look at him. I would have to drop math, again. My eyes closed for a few moments. I sure had a knack for messing things up.

The rest of class moved quickly. I think it was because I was wishing I could run out the room. When Max announced class was over, I automatically stood and grabbed my books. I turned to rush out of the classroom. I glanced to Edward's seat. He wasn't there. I mentally went over the last thirty minutes of class. Edward hadn't left. And I had stood the moment class had ended. I rushed to the hallway and caught glance and a very fast-walking Edward.

I ran as fast as I could. I would _not_ let him run away again. I had done nothing. Just like the time at the sporting goods store. And yet here he was, running away from me. In a college. I panted as I exited the building. I scanned the college grounds. No sign of a beautiful auburn-haired boy in sight. I paused to catch my breath.

He ran away again. He would always run away. No matter how enticing his eyes were or how fluid his voice was, he would always run away from me.

I didn't feel like going back to my desolate dorm room just yet, though. I felt like if I went back and sulked, Edward would win whatever game we were playing. I threw my bag back over my shoulder and walked around campus. It really wasn't that horrible of a place. The guys who ran Dartmouth certainly spent a lot of money on keeping the grounds clean and rather beautiful. After about 20 minutes I still felt on-edge. I hated how a 18-year-old guy could fluster me so easily. It shouldn't matter if he constantly ran away from me.

I scoffed at a crack in the sidewalk I tripped over and decided a late dinner would be a good idea. My stomach was currently raging war with my intestine. I swiped my car and began picking out everything I knew would be bad for my health. I needed to binge eat.

After grabbing everything that was either fried or swimming in some unidentified sauce, I found a seat in the corner. I took a few fries and shoved them in my mouth. I chewed my 100 calories and tried ever so hard to not think about Edward fleeing from math class. And of course I failed. It just didn't make sense that he would be acting so immature in a college setting. No matter what angle I assessed the situation from, I could find no logic or motive in Edward's actions.

Luckily, I was saved from the impossible task known as deciphering a teenage boy. Two girls sat down next to me.

"Hi! I saw you in calc earlier. Name's Jessica," one very brunet and very over-excited girl said. "Mind if we sit?" Jessica motioned to her friend. The second girl seemed like Jessica's polar opposite. She kind of hid behind Jessica and offered a sheepish smile.

"Sure, why not?" I responded and moved my bag to the empty seat on the other side of me. "My name's Bella," I said, looking at the two girls awkwardly and wishing I had some sort of people skills.

The other girl sat down and kept the same timid smile on her face. "My name's Amanda. I think you live in my hall."

I narrowed my eyes and pretended that helped me place her face to one of the few people who I remembered I lived with. I didn't understand why narrowing eyes was supposed to help in situation like this, but it wasn't helping me at all. After a few awkward moments, I finally spoke. "Sorry. Don't recognize you. I don't leave the dorm much."

"It's all right," Amanda's smile grew a little. "I don't either."

After I smiled back to Amanda, who I assumed I would become better friends with, I glanced over to Jessica. The brunet seemed throughly bored and then leaned forward with a cheesy smile on her lips, "Say, who was that guy you were talking to at the beginning of class?"

I couldn't help but groan. So someone else had noticed Edward and I's exchange? Meh. "He's someone I know from home," I said with a shrug, trying not to let my two new acquaintances see that Edward meant much more to me.

"You two seemed to have a slight disagreement," Jessica grinned. I assumed she was one for gossip, even in college. I also assumed she had noticed how enticingly beautiful Edward happened to be. "And he stormed off after class. Loverspat, I assumed."

And of course she wanted to know if said beautiful guy was single. "No," I sighed. "Nothing like that. He's actually kind of a jerk to me." I shoved more cafeteria food in to my mouth.

"All men are in the beginning," Jessica said, pointing a fork at me like she was now my authority on men.

I rolled my eyes and shoved a fork-full of spaghetti in my mouth. "Trust me," I said and swallowed hard, "me and Edward don't have a thing."

Jessica grinned, "Then I guess he's free game."

Aha, I thought to myself. I knew all along this was just Jessica trying to determine if the lovely Edward Cullen was available. I sighed as I continued chewing my meal. Amanda looked to me and smiled warmly. Maybe this dinner would actually leave me with a friend. Probably not. Better to not get my hopes up.

After another fifteen minutes or so, Jessica became bored with my uninteresting small talk. Lord knows I suck at it. She politely excused herself. Apparently she had a sorority meeting of some sorts in a half hour. Amanda and I walked in a comfortable silence back to my dorm. She didn't offer to hang out and just promised to see me around. I could tell she was about as shy as I was. The whole situation reminded me a lot of Angela from back home. I waved bye to my hopeful new friend and retreated quickly to the confines of my room.

It was nine thirty when I sat at my desk. I wasn't really tired due to the small coma from earlier that afternoon, but I still knew I had three classes tomorrow and needed to find some form of on-campus employment in the morning. I groaned and ignored the idea of sleep.

As my laptop powered on, I tried hard not to think about all the events surrounding this day. Most of them seemed trivial. All but one. I just wished I knew why he ran. I didn't think I was _that _repulsive_._ I reasoned that no matter what I would talk to Edward when we had class again Wednesday. A small part of me entertained the idea that I might share another class with him. I knew the chances of that happened were slim to none, but I couldn't help but hope I would see him at some point tomorrow.

After replying for the second time today to my mother, I decided on some good old solitaire to pass the time. Usually, the monotonous clicking of cards made my body relax and mind slow down, but tonight the game just wouldn't grab my attention. So, I clicked on the bookmark for Facebook. I couldn't help myself, something about pointless networking site just pulls me in.

I checked the news updates. Nothing really exciting. I also noticed that Jessica and Amanda both requested me as friends. I approved them both and then checked my wall. Nothing new. I sighed. Facebook was supposed to waste time, not depress me. My eyes moved up and I noticed I had a new message. I tried to remember the last time anyone had actually sent me mail via Facebook. I couldn't remember anything.

The page loaded at an excruciatingly slow pace, as most things do when you're actually looking forward to them. My jaw dropped. Edward had messaged me. I opened the message and was surpsied by the short but to-the-point mail:

Bella,

Sorry about leaving so quickly after class. I have a few personal matters to which I must attend. Don't take my outbursts personally. Please try not to fall all over yourself.

Edward

My eyes blinked. Edward was nice to me? He apologized. He took responsibility for his actions. This new development was a bit too much. I couldn't think of anything coherent to respond with and shut my laptop as consequence.

I sat in my chair, unmoving. I was quite sure full minutes were passing by, but still silent I remained. I never thought in a million years that Edward would be the type of guy to apologize. I mean, he was beautiful, mysterious, and now I find out he has manners? How perfect could one guy get?

I grumbled to myself and threw my body down on my mattress. I reached across to my cell and set the alarm for nine in the morning. I didn't have class until one, but I had promised Jacob I would meet him for breakfast. Plus there was the matter of me finding a job to attend to. I promised myself I wouldn't run around campus looking for Edward, but I knew that every auburn-haired guy I passed would make me take a second glance. This realization saddened me. I pulled the comforter over my head and closed my eyes.

As my mind prepared for sleep, I briefly fantasized about Edward. I knew he would never like me, but still, the idea of simply touching him sent butterflies to my stomach. I curled under my comforter and closed my eyes. A girl could dream, right?


	3. Another Day

Hey kids! I'm back! After a year of madness, I'm returning to my old stories. I ended up getting married and moved away from home. Good times. I reread all my stories and really enjoyed it. I am going to write a chapter a week for this one. Should be done by the end of summer. Next chapter should be intense. This one is a filler leading up to the action. =3

* * *

_New Night_

_Chapter 3: Another Day_

If it weren't for my high metabolism, I would have slept right through my 10 a.m. class. I was really starting to regret taking my Tuesday /Thursday classes before noon. Regretted it so much that I decided to switch to all afternoon and night classes.

I pulled myself from my sleep and went back to my faithful laptop. It seemed like students of the ivy league didn't like night classes. There were openings in everything I needed. I tried to tell myself it was so I could get a day job and sleep a little more, but my conscious knew it was because of him. Regardless, of my intentions, I was happy with my decision.

I did all my morning rituals: showering, brushing my hair, finding clothes. I found myself remembering why I was awake. My stomach let out quite the roar. I grabbed my hoodie to leave but remembered I was meeting Jacob for lunch in about 45 minutes. I sighed and grabbed a granola bar, wondering if I would ever make it to breakfast in the dining hall.

There really wasn't much to fill my time. Facebook wasn't exciting and I never really liked TV all that much. So, I fell back into my reading routine. In 45 minutes I managed to get about 75 pages read in _Pride and Prejudice_. Not bad for a morning read.

New Hampshire was really letting me down: another cloudy day. I tried not to let that get to me. I had a ton to do today. I needed to buy books, find a job and find something to distract me from the boy with the auburn hair.

Just as I stepped into the dining hall, Jacob about ran me over.

"I didn't know if you remembered. I was getting anxious." His smile was nice. Nothing like Edward's.

"Sorry, I was reading." I grabbed a tray and started piling it with things that would surely make me obese.

"So, you're a reader eh? Anything I'd like?"

"Mostly classics. Jane Austin, Shakespeare, Bronte. Every author off of the AP reading list." I sat at the table I would probably sit at for the rest of my college career.

Jacob laughed. "I'm guessing you're not into sci-fi then? Right?"

"Not really. Witches are boring, wizards are more trouble than they're worth and vampires freak me out."

And as soon as I finished my thought, none other than Edward Cullen walked to the table. He paused. I guessed he was debating if he was welcome.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." He was looking at Jacob, not me. "Bella, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday again. I didn't receive a response to my email."

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I got it. I was just busy last night. Had to . . . change my classes around. Everything's okay." He was apologizing again? At least he was persistent. Maybe the last couple of years were a fluke. Probably not. All men are the same.

"Well, then. I'll be seeing you in class." He smiled and turned. "Jacob," he said with a nod and then left the hall.

"That was awkward," Jacob said, breaking a silence I wasn't aware of. "So, you know him?"

"Yeah. He lived out by my dad's. We didn't talk much then." I felt like I would be telling the same story to every person I met. All the story did was reiterate the fact that Edward wanted nothing to do with me.

"He's a weird one. Something out of sci-fi for sure." Jacob being stuffing his face. Apparently, he was still a growing boy.

"Sci-fi? How do you figure?" I couldn't help but indulge myself. I knew it wasn't my place to dive into the inner workings of a guy I barely knew, but I was interested. Who wouldn't be?

"I don't know for sure, but I know there's something off with the Cullens." Jacob leaned back in his chair. "My sister had a few classes with Rosalie and the other older ones. They only took night classes. Kept to themselves, and I personally never see them eat."

I sighed. All trivial stuff.

"Well, they could be vegan or something." It would explain how they all stayed beautiful. "And they were home schooled. They probably don't have the same social skills as us."

I chuckled. Me? Social skills?

"Whatever they are, they're not the type for me. I like people who are into talking and eating."

No matter how oblivious I was to the ritual of dating, I could tell Jacob was insinuating something.

"I have to go. I need to buy books before my next class and find a job." I really wasn't up to messing up the first real friend I've had in a while.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you around for lunch again?"

"Sure thing." I couldn't help but smile. It was nice having plans, no matter how vague they happened to be.

My next few hours were pretty productive. I spent about half of my savings account on various novels and text books for my 15 credit hours worth of classes. I read another 100 pages of my book. I also managed to get an interview to work in the library part-time.

Feeling pretty good about life, I decided to venture to an ice-cream stand before heading to class. I juggled my cone, books and wallet as I attempted to cross the street. I should have known better and found myself in a mess of vanilla on the pavement.

Maybe I_ should_ consider taking dance lessons.

By the time I managed to get the ice cream off of my brand new textbook, I was running late to class. Luckily, economics was in a huge lecture hall. I slid in to the back row and didn't even miss the syllabus being handed out.

Half-way through the class I knew this was one of those classes I would be skipping every day I could manage. The professor spoke in a heavy French accent and was stuck on how America's economy was a waste.

My 5:30 class wasn't any better. World history wasn't really my thing. I didn't like memorizing dates.

At last it was time for my Literature class. I got to class early, since history let out with time to spare. I took my seat in the middle of the class and waited patiently, wishing I would have brought something other than my economics book to read. I blankly stared at the door as I waited for the minutes to pass.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called.

I shook my head.

" . . . Edward?" He was in another one of my classes? The chances of us picking the same college were slim, let alone picking two out of five classes to sit through together. "You're into English?"

"I like a little bit of everything." He took the seat next to me, closest to the window. "I love a good book. I hope we're reading more than Milton and Herbert. They're great, but there are other poets and authors out there."

Of course Edward Cullen knew the metaphysical poets. He couldn't just be beautiful and mysterious; he had to be smart and well-read.

"I don't like poetry. At all, actually." I don't know what it is, but I always feel a little like starting something when I'm with Edward. It's like he always pushed my buttons, or I was just a basket case.

"It's a shame. A good poem never hurt anyone."

"Except Sylvia Plath."

"Nice one," he chuckled. "At least you know you're poetry and aren't basing your attitudes on nothing."

"Thanks." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. No matter how cool I could act, my blushing always told all.

We were both silent for a minute, but it didn't feel awkward. I liked that. He looked like he was examining me. That I didn't like.

"Bella, I thought I told you to watch your step." He was pointing at my arm. There was a little ice cream on top of what would soon be a bruise. I cursed myself for not cleaning up better.

"I fell on the way over here. I was carrying too much." And why would he care? I was still getting used to this new side of Edward I hadn't seen. The side that cared about my well-being.

"Next time don't eat and walk. Wouldn't want my father to see you at a hospital again."

"I thought your dad was still working in Forks?" It didn't make sense for him to come here. Wouldn't they want to stay with their house and friends?

"Alice and I are the youngest. Now that we've graduated, my parents thought they should relocate closer to our university. All my brothers and sister are here as well." He leaned back and actually looked relaxed for once. I couldn't help but stare. He seemed so _motionless._ "Are you friends with Jacob black?" His words broke my gaze.

"Um, yeah. Kinda. We just met yesterday." I quickly looked down at my hands.

"I see . . . " His voice trailed off and then he turned toward the door. "Looks like class is going to start soon."

I strained my eyes. I didn't see any movement by the door, and I didn't hear anything beside my classmates chatter. But, like clockwork, the professor walked in about 30 seconds later.

Every once in a while during the class I'd steal a glance at Edward, but he seemed to be very focused on what the professor was saying. I, on the other hand, was more concerned with why Edward wanted to know about Jacob and I's relationship. Why would Edward want to know anything about me?

Somehow I had managed to successfully not pay attention the entire class. Before I knew it, everyone around me stood up to leave. I turn to my right, half expecting Edward to have disappeared like last time, but there he was, standing over me.

"I have to get going, but I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow after class in the dining hall. Alice would like to meet you." He waited patiently for my reply, and I stared at his lips. I nodded and he left.

I didn't really feel like going back to my dorm and doing nothing, so I decided I'd go to my hall's lounge. Allegedly there were nightly activities. I wasn't the type to usually like those types of things, but today had proven itself to be something out of the ordinary. I had somehow acquired a dinner date with the Cullens.

The girls from my dorm appeared to be making a collage of their first couple of days on campus. They were going to put it up in the quad and change it every so often. I sighed. I never took pictures.

As I was about to leave, I noticed Amanda sitting alone with a book. Normally I wouldn't disturb someone reading, knowing how annoying it could be, but I was desparate.

"Hey, Amanda." I took a seat next to her. "Not into collaging I assume?"

She laughed. "No, not for me. How were your classes?" She didn't seem too upset I had interrupted her.

"Economics and history will be a chore, but I'm looking forward to lit."

She nodded. Apparently I didn't say anything worth elaborating on.

"Oh, and Edward Cullen is in another one of my classes." I sighed. I didn't know if I should be excited about this.

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for him?" Amanda turned to face me. I could see myself in the reflection of her glasses.

"He's pretty attractive; I'm not going to lie." Another sigh. "But I still feel like I'm putting him out. Like him talking to me is a chore or something."

"Come on now, Bella. Don't be oblivious." She rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't be talking to you at all if he didn't want to." Amanda leaned in, like there was someone listening to our exchange. "Just between you and me, he completely ignored Jessica. Just said a hello and moved on. It really upset her."

I let out a chuckle. I tried to entertain the idea of Edward actually wanting to talk to me and not trying to make up for all the times he'd run from me. It didn't work out. Edward looked like a model for some overseas fashion line and I looked like a plain girl from Arizona who really belonged in Iowa, with corn.

Still, Jessica was much more appealing than I was. Maybe Edward really was into girls with intelligence, then again, just because I read a lot didn't mean I was a genius.

Every little angle I could come up, I analyzed. And in the end, all I knew is that I needed something better to do than thinking about Edward Cullen.


End file.
